A magnetic recording layer of a magnetic recording medium, such as an audiotape, a videotape, and a floppy disc, contains a high content (coating amount).of magnetic substance, which results in lack of light-permeability, even though high magnetic output (reading) capability can be attained. Consequently, the above-described magnetic recording layer cannot be applied onto the printing surface of a magnetic card or onto a photographic film. U.S. Pat. No. 5,491,051 describes photographic elements that exhibit excellent magnetic and photographic characteristics, and that are capable of repeated use. A difficulty, however, arises for these photographic elements in that recording and reading of magnetic recording information, such as conditions at the time of development and printing, are not assured, as well as at the time of a repeat usage, incorporated with various information, such as the date of photographing, weather, conditions for illumination, conditions at the time of photographing (e.g. the ratio of reduction to enlargement), the number of leaves for reprinting, an area to be zoomed, and some messages. Further, transparent magnetic layer-related techniques are described in JP-A-4-214217 ("JP-A" means unexamined published Japanese patent application), JP-A-6-161033, U.S. Pat. No. 5,496,687, U.S. Pat. No. 5,432,050, U.S. Pat. No. 5,436,120, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,434,037.